Caitlin Leslie
Caitlin Leslie is a Red Fox who is a soldier in the Cornerian Army and is one of the major supporting characters in the Star Fox series. Originally a rebel from the resistance group known as Crimson Fox, she becomes a Cornerian soldier, and she fights in numerous fierce conflicts, and consistently helps the Star Fox Team in fighting in various battles and missions. History Caitlin was born and raised on Corneria, and when the Lylat Wars began with the Venomian invasion of Corneria, Caitlin helped form a group of Cornerian resistance known as the Crimson Fox. Caitlin lead the Crimson Fox resistance against the Venomian occupiers with very high effectiveness, and her rebels even cooperated with the Cornerian Army to help drive the Venomians off the world. Later on, after the war is over and Crimson Fox disbands, she joins the Cornerian military and helps fight off the Aparoid invasion of Corneria. With that, she continues to serve the Cornerian Army as a Marine and a pilot. Caitlin fights in the Second Lylat Wars and helps battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Cailtin fights in fierce battles on Fichina, Mirilis, Firluna, Khilirihk, Hinaril, Merkener and Grippia, as she also fights to assault the Venomian city of Gallene, where she helps Krystal to reunite with Fox McCloud. She then fights to assault Merkener and then fights to defend Corneria. After this, she fights to assault Embanol and crush the Venomian forces, as well as helping to finally silence Veras. With the war ending, she celebrates the victory with her comrades, with her even kissing Wolf O'Donnell. Caitlin keeps serving the Cornerian Army, and she fights to defend Corneria when the Chinien army invades, and she helps fight off the Chinien forces. After this, she fights against the Venomian Remnant forces, fighting them across various worlds. She also keeps fighting against pirates and bandits. Caitlin continues serving the Cornerian Army as a soldier and helping the Cornerian forces and the Star Fox team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. Traits Appearance Caitlin is a very beautiful Red Fox with red and white fur. Her red fur covers her body while her white fur covers her muzzle and the front of her neck and torso. She has red hair with swept bangs and the rest of her hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she also has green eyes. She also has typical fox features, such as triangular ears with dark tips and the typical medium length muzzle of a fox, and her red tail is bushy and has a white tip. Caitlin has a slender and very comely hourglass figure and stands at a slightly tall height, and is also fit as well. Caitlin speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a feminine pitch and has an Australian accent. She has a very casual and playful manner of speech and usually keeps a cheerful tone. Caitlin has one primary outfit throughout the series. * her primary outfit is her Cornerian Air Force uniform, in which she wears a green, sleeveless flight suit, a yellow scarf, grey knee high boots, grey finger less gloves and a she sometimes wears a grey vest. Personality Caitlin is very kind, friendly and caring, and she is also very compassionate and playful towards others. She is very friendly and gentle with most others and always tried to help anyone in need, and she treats others with politeness and respect. She is very caring to her friends and she shows herself to be very warm and nurturing as well, while often being laid back and calm. Initially, during her time in the Crimson Fox, she was very cold, stern and hostile, being unconcerned with most others and being rude and dismissive of many people. However, after she left the Crimson Fox, she adopted a much happier and friendlier persona, and becoming much kinder to others. Skills and Abilities Caitlin is an expert pilot and a capable fighter, demonstrating great skills in flying. She can perform a number of tricks and is very fast and maneuverable in a fighter. Along with this, she is also a capable ground fighter, showing skills in marksmanship and in hand to hand combat. She is also a highly skilled mechanic and is well versed in using technology. Relationships Wolf O'Donnell Caitlin and Wolf were good friends, and the two often talked and joked with one another. The two also worked well on missions, and when working with the Cornerian Army, Caitlin and Wolf would attempt to pair with each other, while also being very productive on missions. They also seemed to share a deep intimacy and Caitlin would often comfort and support him. The two also showed strong feelings for each other, such as kissing a few times. Eventually, Wolf and Caitlin entered into a very intimate and loving romantic relationship, the two of them eventually getting married. Lilly O'Donnell Caitlin serves as Lilly's mentor in the Cornerian military, and the two of them share a very close bond. As such, Caitlin is very supportive, gentle and caring towards Lilly and the two often play together and help each other in any way that they can. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Alien Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Right Hand Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Forgivers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Healers Category:In Love Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Enforcers Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Optimists Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Survivors Category:One Man Army Category:Bully Slayers Category:Harbingers Category:Selfless Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Serious Category:Loyal Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Disciplinarians Category:Normal Skilled Category:Egotists Category:Recurring Category:Authority Category:Thrill Seekers